


my bloody valentine

by basiltonbitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonbitch/pseuds/basiltonbitch
Summary: Agatha asks Simon to give her some space on Valentine's day and that is the shittiest move anyone could pull. Dejected and confused he turns to his roommate for help who is already in a conundrum about his own feelings. They decide to not spend Valentine's alone and go out together instead, as friends of course.But, can Baz keep his weird crush on Snow in check, especially with all the love around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for clicking on this fanfic! It means a lot to me that you chose to read this.  
Have fun, hope you enjoy it.  
Hope you're having a good day, and if not, don't worry, good things are coming your way

Being in the same room as Snow was already torture enough, being in the same room with a Snow who was sulking on a valentine’s day was just another level in this hell game. 

Baz was very very close to combusting or smashing his head against a wall. Only, vampires cannot combust and well, why’d he smash his head against a wall? It wasn’t a reason good enough. 

The thing was, Snow was supposed to go on a date with Agatha Wellbelove but she cancelled last minute saying they both needed space. How did Baz know that? The star couple of Watford had people hanging onto all their actions and words. So Richa overheard them and told her friend Suzanne who told her friend Harry who was sitting with a bunch of guys out of whom Colin told Baz. Why? People have mouths, they will talk. 

So now he was sitting in his room which he unfortunately shared with Snow, on Valentine's morning, more like Valentine’s mourning, and he had no fucking clue as to what he should do. He wanted to walk out but he was reading a book and really wanted to finish it, he only had 50 pages to go. But with a limp body lying right across him, it was a little tough. Also it was Snow, with his messy hair on which the end season winter sun was shining directly and his red t shirt was pulled up and Baz could see the freckles on his lower back and a bit of his underwear. Black. Whatever. 

This was all very bloody inconvenient. Very very. 

He cleared his throat. Snow did not move. 

“Snow,” he said.

Still no reply.

“Are you dead? Don’t make me get up from this comfortable position, just tell me you are alive.” 

“Why’d you care if I was dead anyways?”

“I don’t want you to die a useless death especially with me right here. I’d like to contribute.”

Simon just hmmphed.

“What are you sulking for anyways, about thirteen girls are out there looking for you, ready to throw themselves at your feet.” 

“I don’t care.”

“Well, stop sulking then, you’re ruining the aura of this room.”

“Shut up.”

“Get a life.” Baz said and returned to his book. 

They were silent for a while, long enough for Baz to have just twenty more pages to go when Snow got up with a start and walked over to Baz’s side and sat on his bed.

“Stop inviting yourself anytime and ruining my bed.”

“I am sad, spare me.”

Baz rolled his eyes. 

“Say, why are you not out on a date?” Snow asked, inspecting Baz’s pillow covers.

“Not interested.”

“Did you not find a girl? Or guy?”

“Did not look for one.”

“I heard the exchange student Kristina is interested in you.”

“I am not interested in her, and why do you care about my date anyways?”

“I don’t know, maybe feel sorry for you?” Snow grinned. 

“I feel more sorry for you, your date walked all over you.”

“Low blow Pitch, very low blow.”

“Whatever.”

“I can’t believe she just ruined it all.”

“So we’re friends now?”

“Penelope is busy and Agatha, well, Agatha is the one who is doing all this and I have no one to talk to.”

“For the Mage’s Heir and our saviour, you’re fucking lonely.”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Snow asked, genuinely hurt.

In that moment Baz wanted to really smash his head against a wall and just fucking die, only if it were possible. 

“I don’t, I mean, sorry. Go ahead.”

Snow sighed. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“No, I am sorry, go ahead, I’m listening,” Baz said, shutting the book. 

“I never thought you'd keep a book away to listen to my heartbreak problems.” Snow said surprised.

“I didn’t either. But here we are, so you better start talking.”

"Okay well," Snow said, lying down on Baz's bed and it took every ounce of his energy for Baz to not jump on him, "she was acting weird for a long time, I just didn't know what it was. And then she just threw this thing at me, saying we needed space I mean? She and I barely hang out anymore and stuff so how much more space?" 

"Do you love her?"

"She's my girlfriend yes."

"I didn't ask that dumbass."

"I like her a lot."

"Okay I have a theory about you two," Baz said. 

"What is it?" Snow asked turning his head to face Baz. 

"You are like the most popular boy and she is the most popular girl. No one else could imagine themselves dating you both so they decided to induce the idea amongst themselves that you both would be perfect for each other, you know? Like if it is survival of the fittest, you both would have your bloodline going on till posterity. So you both thought yeah why not let's date?" he said and stopped to look at Snow, "I mean it's not my business and stuff but yeah that's how I think it is. I'm not explaining it well but-"

"Oh, I get it," Snow said, eyes wide, getting up to sit, "she and I were kind of Pavlovd? I mean we did hear everyone talking about how cute we'd look together and everyone teased her by my name so yeah."

"Yeah that." 

"So we don't actually like each other, we are just feeding off the idea of us being perfect?" Snow asked. 

"Why are you asking me, but yeah that's it."

Snow stayed quiet, thinking about something. 

"I can't believe we both wasted so much time when we could have been dating people whom we actually like?" 

"Do you like someone?" Baz asked, his heart racing. 

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know," Snow said, and maybe Baz imagined it but his eyes lingered a little longer on him than necessary. 

"Well, first you gotta break up with Agatha right?" 

"Yeah," Snow said, getting up, "I'll just do it right now."

Well, that was quick. 

Baz was done with his book and was just sitting, thinking about how he was sort of responsible for making Snow break up with Agatha and how Snow said he sort of liked someone. Baz calculated it all - there was no way he was talking about him, it had to be a girl. Maybe Penelope? Guys almost always fell for their best friends. Isn’t that what had happened when he spent his thirteenth summer in France where he met Joseph, who said they were going to be best friends forever, and how Baz kissed him at the end of his trip and Joseph said it was never going to happen? He said it nicely and kindly but to Baz it all just ended up looking like pity. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Snow walking in.

“I did it.” He said. 

“And?”

“She seemed as relieved as I did. Maybe even more than me,” Snow said, walking over and sitting on Baz’s bed, “it kind of hurt, not going to lie, I mean, I did really like her.” 

“What’s done is done Snow,” Baz said, feeling a little jealous. 

“Yeah well, I am now like you, no date on the only day when it is supposed to be such a big deal, apart from prom.”

“What’s wrong with that anyways, I mean, you are not going to die.”

“ _ You _ are not going to die Edward Cullen, I have only one life.”

“Haha very funny,” Baz said rolling his eyes. He was still sometimes taken aback by how  _ normal _ Snow treated him even though he knew he was a vampire and a potential hazard to him. 

“Is it different for vampires? Do you have a secret vampire girlfriend who wears red lipstick and is like super hot? And also older than you?”

“What kind of vampires do you know Snow?”

“I know only one, and that too not enough.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Snow said getting up and standing in front of Baz, “when I do defeat you and you go in hiding because I don’t think I can kill you, and not that I  _ really _ want to kill you because you’re kinda cool-”

“What even?”

“Just listen,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. Baz was sure Snow could see his heart do a flip. Snow continued, “Like when you go in hiding and people ask me to tell them more about you because you know, you were my nemesis and we are roommates, I’d have nothing to say. I’d be like, I don’t know really, maybe he liked watermelons? His shampoo smelled really great though, and he was super neat and clean, but like anyone at Watford could tell them this.”

“I am a private person,” Baz said.

“Yeah whatever, I wanna know more about you. So tell me?”

“No? What kind of trick are you playing on me right now?”

“None really,” Snow said and the n his eyes lit up, “I have an idea.”

“I can sense that it is going to be bad.” 

“Whatever, listen to me,” Snow said patting Baz’s head. 

God, Snow could be so _ cute  _ sometimes, ugh.

“I am listening,” Baz said, looking at Snow. 

“I had a bunch of things planned with Agatha today but well now I might have to cancel it all. Why don’t you come with me, we can have a bros day out and eat good food and go skating?”

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

“And, before you refuse, just think about it. You are lonely as fuck and I am lonely by choice, so yeah?”

What the hell was up with this guy?

Baz weighed his options. He had already finished the book, and he was really trying to avoid Kristina because she was a very passionate person and he did not want to actively refuse her. It was just so scary. He had been on the other end and it had been terrible. He just had to avoid her for a few months, then she’d be back to USA.

He could be holed up in his room or he could actually accept Snow’s proposal (totally not a proposal) and go out for once. 

Go out, with Snow, on Valentine’s day, in a non romantic way, and do what?

He had nothing to lose, that was for sure. 

“Okay, but on two conditions,” Baz said, looking at Snow.

“What?”

“First, you’re not going to keep crying about Agatha,” he said, getting up and walking towards Snow. They were now only separated by an arm’s length, “and you are not going to use the word bro with me ever again.”

Snow smiled and Baz wanted to move closer. 

“Sure darling,” Snow winked. 

Baz stepped back, his eyes wide and Snow laughed. 

“Be ready by 4pm,” Snow said and walked out. 

Baz sat down on his bed, and let go of the breath he did not know he was holding. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Snow and Baz do end up spending Valentine's day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is actually terrible. I'm sorry about that. I'm just getting this out of my system so that I can write angsty stuff.

He looked at his closet and assessed the situation. Which of his clothes seemed to capture the emotion called “I do like you but I don’t want you to know but I do want you to know, but like I also don’t really care, but I do”?

God, Baz was a mess. He looked at his face and his hair. They seemed okay. 

He shook his head. This was  _ not _ a date, this was just an arrangement made out of boredom and convenience. He wasn’t going on a date with Simon Snow, he was just accompanying him to go and do things on Valentine’s day because, well, he asked him to. 

Why did he always end up in unpleasant situations? Although this wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He was going to spend time with Snow and neither of them would be plotting each other’s murders, at least he wouldn’t be, he never did that anymore to be honest. All he was trying to do these days was to touch him somehow. 

Also, they wouldn’t be sitting in their stuffy dorm room where Snow felt too close but not close enough and Baz was sure he could hear his thoughts sometimes. 

Like that one day when Baz was looking at Snow’s back as the boy slept and thinking of how his shoulders had gotten broader and Snow just said out of nowhere, “Stop obsessing over me and do something productive Basilton.” 

Basilton. Snow called him Baz usually, like everyone else, but sometimes he’d call him Pitch or Basilton and it seemed too personal and Baz just wanted to sit in front of Snow and hear him call him those names.

Even though they did not realise it, they both had gotten surprisingly close in the last few years. Close enough for Snow to hug Baz when he told him he was a vampire. That was the only time they had hugged. Close enough for Snow to just sleep on his bed whenever, except when Baz was sleeping on it. Close enough for Snow to tell him his relationship problems and close enough for Baz to sometimes smile without any worries in front of the messy boy. 

The prophecy wasn't lying. Maybe they both really were supposed to look out for each other. And Baz really did end up liking Snow although he wasn't sure the prophecy meant this. 

How could Baz not like Snow? He was funny, cute and had an adorable nose. He got frustrated easily and would frown and scrunch his nose and look like an angry bunny. He was not an ass, even though Baz always told him he was. He was caring and how he went out of his way for Agatha just showed how much he cared for people, even if he did not actually love them. 

He was a silly sixteen year old boy with hands which had enough magic to light up the person next to him and hair so golden that he sometimes seemed like the sun when sunlight shone on him directly. He was a wizard, a magic boy, a magical boy and Baz, an outcast was obsessed. 

He sighed. This was another heartbreak in becoming, because of obvious reasons. 

At last he settled on a crisp white shirt, black sweater and back ripped jeans. That seemed alright. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was 3;54 and Baz was ready and sitting in the library. Snow had told him to get out of the room because he had to get ready too. 

“I’m shy in front of you,” he said with mock meekness in his voice.

Baz just sighed and walked out. “Don’t take up a lot of time. I’ll be in the library.”

“Just fifteen minutes!” Snow shouted as Baz closed the door. 

He scrolled through his messages and saw that Kristina had texted him a valentine’s day message. He replied with a "same to you" and a heart. He hoped it did not send a wrong message. 

He then opened Instagram and scrolled through his feed. He did not follow a lot of people, just a bunch of people from school whom he knew and talked to sometimes. Snow, Bunce, Wellbelove and other such people. And Joseph.

Who had posted a photo with a blonde boy. Joseph was kissing him on the cheek and the boy was smiling. The caption was “Happy Valentine’s Day mon amour.”

Jesus christ, it still made Baz feel a little sad. Mostly because he had no one. But he was happy for Joseph. He liked the photo and moved on when he heard a voice behind him. “They’re cute who are they?” 

He turned around to see Snow. Snow in a baby blue pullover and black jeans. Baz could see a pink t-shirt inside. Bloody hell, he looked cute  _ and _ hot.

“Stop snooping.”

“Sorry,” Snow said, smiling, “ready?”

Baz nodded and got up. 

“You look really nice. I wish I knew how to style clothes. Penelope did this for me.” Snow said, eyeing Baz from top to bottom.

“I look like a chess board,” Baz said. 

“That’s one way to say it,” Snow laughed, “but no, you really do look nice. But then, you are Baz, you always look nice.”

Baz touched his cheek, even if he was half a vampire, he could still blush. “You look cute too, I mean nice, blue suits you.”

“Really? Thank you!” Snow said, smiling and waving at someone from their class. 

They had reached the main gate when they heard a girl shout Baz’s name. “Tyrannus! Baz!” They looked back to see Kristina running towards them. “I got your message!” She said, waving her phone.

“Hey Kristina, that’s er, great,” Baz said, looking at his shoes. 

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Kristina asked.

“Uh, I, actually-”   
“We’re going out,” Snow chimed in.

Kristina looked at him and then at both of them and then her smile faltered. 

“Oh, okay,” she said, scratching her side of her head. “That’s great, I am happy for you both.”

Baz just smiled a tight smile. “I am glad you found someone,” she said, smiling at him. 

“I am sorry,” he said and wanted to clear the air but she just shrugged and walked away. 

“She now thinks we’re going out. As in dating,” Baz told Snow, not looking at him.

Snow looked at him and smiled, “Oops.”

They walked out of Watford and Baz started feeling a nervous feeling in his stomach and his head and his hands. 

They walked to the forest and Snow stopped. "Okay so a heads up, I planned stuff as a couple. So if anything makes you uncomfortable, we can choose to not do it, okay?" 

"Okay, yeah, that's fine," Baz said. 

"And I hope you have fun," Snow said smiling. He took Baz's hand in his own.

"What are you doing?" Baz asked, panicking. His hands were so warm. Magic. 

"I don't want you to get lost somewhere in the portal since you don't know where we're going." 

"Oh yeah. Where  _ are _ we going though?" But before Baz could get an answer, he was sucked into the portal and soon enough they were standing in front of an amusement park. 

"Wow, you really know how to set up a date," Baz said, "I mean, she would have loved it."

"Doesn't matter anymore, and I think you're breaking one of your rules - no talking about Agatha."

"Oh yeah," Baz said, looking away. 

"Let's go!" Snow said, and he walked on, still holding on Baz's hand. 

Whatever this was going to be, and whatever was going to be on the other end of this day, Baz didn't care. It was Valentine’s and he was with Snow and this was enough for now. 

He tightened his grip on his hand hoping the golden haired boy wouldn’t notice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wherever they went, people looked at them in a different way. Some smiled, some even hooted, yelling “gay rights!” and some middle aged people just looked away. They let go of each other’s hands only to hold it again. Why was Snow doing this? He was making it tougher and tougher.

“Does this bother you?” Baz asked.

“I have heard and seen worse things, this is not even bad,” Snow said, walking away.

They sat on the ferris wheel twice and giggled because they felt so dizzy. They ate scones and ice cream and cotton candy and threw hoops and sat on the carousel. Baz thought it was childish but he saw Snow pretending to be a warrior on his golden horse and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Time flew by like quicksand, and Baz realised the day was coming to an end. 

They were sitting on a bench, drinking smoothies, tired. 

“Hope you had fun today,” Snow said, somewhat shyly. 

“It was great, thank you,” Baz replied, looking at Snow’s arms. He had taken his sweater off and had it on his lap. His pink t shirt was half sleeved and Baz could see his freckled arms, his golden hair shining due to the setting sun. 

“Yeah well, I had never been to an amusement park until two years ago when Penelope and her family took me to one, and I really enjoyed it. Although I was embarrassed because fifteen years olds, or even seventeen years old like me right now aren’t supposed to like amusement parks this much,” he said, looking ahead and then at Baz, smiling slightly.

“If I ever get the chance, I’ll take you to this amusement park in Paris. Nothing beats that,” Baz said and then mentally face palmed. Snow looked genuinely surprised however he was still smiling.

“Thank you, appreciate the thought.”

“I mean, it’s not your fault you had a rough childhood. And there is no certain age to having fun you know?” Baz said, trying to make the situation better.

“What do you do for fun?”

“Read books, listen to songs, walk,” Baz said and then sighed, “yeah it sounds boring.”

“Not really. You seem like a pretty self fulfilled person.”

“Yeah,” Baz said, looking at him and then at his smoothie, “sometimes I feel alone though.”

Why were they both having such a weird conversation? Not that Baz minded, he wanted Snow to keep talking, to keep telling him things, anything really. Anything to stretch the day.

“You should go out more, you won’t have any problem in finding someone. You are pretty much perfect. I have never seen someone else fold socks and know the difference between his ten black sweaters,” Snow smile, tugging at Baz’s sweater for a moment.

Baz laughed too. “ _ You _ live like a hippie, not everyone else Snow.”

“But for real, go out, have fun.”

“Like today?” Baz asked, his breath catching in his throat. 

“Yep, somewhat like today. Only with someone whom you’d like to spend time with genuinely,” Snow said, looking at Baz. Baz looked at him and felt the strongest urge to just move forward and crash in him. Not even kiss him or hold his hand, just fall on top of him. 

They were silent for a while. Snow got up to throw his cup in the dustbin and took Baz’s too. Baz watched him go. He touched his sweater ever so lightly. 

Snow came back, and looked around. “They have put the lights up, wanna take a last look at everything?” 

“Sure,” Baz said, getting up and in a courageous moment, picked up Snow’s sweater and handed it to him. Snow muttered a  _ thank you _ and started walking. 

They had been silent for a while when Baz spoke up. 

"The guy you saw in my phone was my crush. A little more than that, I mean, the intentions and feelings were reciprocated but not seriously enough. Met him in France while holidaying and that's all."

"Oh. He's moved on I think?"

"Doing quite well for himself. Happy for him really, no hard feelings. Or any feelings to be honest." 

"That's great. You deserve someone way better anyways," Snow said, smiling. 

"You too," Baz mumbled. 

They looked at stuff and talked of how pretty it all looked when Snow stopped in his tracks. 

"What happened?" Baz asked. 

"We didn't click a photo today!" Snow exclaimed. 

"And we were supposed to, because?"

"Because everyone does it! And you and I don't have photos together!"

"Okay.."

"Stay still," Snow said, taking his phone out and clicking Baz's photos before the boy could even object. 

"Wish someone could click our photo together," Snow said looking around. He spotted a kind looking woman with a kid and walked towards her. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, would you please click a photo of us?"

"Oh yes honey, sure," she said, smiling and taking his phone. 

Snow walked up to Baz and stood next to him, their shoulders touching. Baz looked at the camera shyly. 

"Come on, open up you too! Smile!" The woman encouraged, clicking more than one photo. 

Snow wrapped his left arm around Baz and smiled. Baz tried his best to not look like a demented bat. 

The woman returned the phone and walked away, telling them that  _ they made a good pair.  _

"Uh, send them to me too,"Baz said and Snow showed him his phone. It was opened to their chat window and Snow had already sent the photos to him. 

"Thank you," Baz said. 

"Are you hungry?" Snow asked. 

"Not really," Baz said, thanking his Vampire-ness. 

"Oh yeah, you're practically invincible," Snow smirked. 

"That's not how it works, I mean-"

"I am sort of hungry and the next step anyways was a diner. So, care to accompany me?"

Baz nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! have a good day, you're valid, you deserve good things!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date ends, baz bares his fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this terrible work. I will be better next time

They entered Lucy’s, a famous diner which was all decked up to celebrate Valentine’s day. It was crowded with couples of all ages, talking, kissing, holding hands, having fun.

Snow and Baz walked in and were shown a windowside table which was being cleaned as the previous occupants had just left.

Snow and Baz stood on the side politely, both taking in the scene. “The decorations are really pretty and cute,” Baz commented and Snow agreed. “I really love the poster,” Snow said, pointing to a poster which had doodles of couples of all ages, sizes and orientations. It really was a welcoming sight. 

They were led to their seat and they sat down across each other. 

“You can eat human food right?” Snow asked.

“I eat human food every day,” Baz said.

“Then you should really try their fries and the deluxe sandwich. It’s really great, and I really mean it.” 

“I really don’t feel like eating a full meal.”

“It’s cool, we can share. You should really not miss out on it.” 

“Uh, okay,” Baz said, hoping his face wasn’t red. 

Snow placed his order and they sat silently, Baz hoping it wasn’t awkward for Snow. 

“Kristina must be sad,” Snow commented after a while.

Baz looked up, registering what he said. “But I’m glad I don’t have her hoping for something that won’t happen.”

“Why? She’s cool and really pretty.”

“But I don’t like her, not romantically.”

“Oh, yeah okay, good enough a reason.”

“It’s a pretty valid reason Snow. You can’t just be with someone just because they are smart or funny or really hot. You should also like them.”

“Do you have such a person?”

Oh you fool, only if you knew. “Well, maybe,” Baz said. 

Snow’s eyes widened, and he smiled, “Wow this is fun. Never thought of you as someone who has a crush on someone.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“You seem like the person whom other people have a crush on. Agatha told me she had a crush on you before we started dating. I’m pretty sure she has a slight one even now. All her friends talk about you and look at your photos and stuff. They ask me questions because you’re my roommate.”

“Uh,” Baz looked away.

“Your face is getting red!” Snow exclaimed. 

Baz covered his face with his hands. “Shut up Snow.”

“Ah, the old Baz is coming out. I was worried, you hadn’t snapped at me or made a jibe at me even once today.”

“Do you want me to snap at you?”

“No, but it just seems like that’s all you want to do.”

Only if you had some fucking clue you moron. “I only snap at you when you irritate me or take up my reading time by talking about random stuff.”

“You don’t have to listen.”

“I hate to admit this but sometimes you just ask such compelling questions or make such weird remarks that I really need to question my entire education and existence,” Baz said and noticed that they both were smiling now, and were leaning towards each other across the table.

“Like?”

“What will happen if I’m in a time machine and I use it while using the portal and I choose a different place but also a different year? Like Snow, how will you end up in that situation?”

Snow laughed, “it might be possible in a few years!”

“And then, what the hell is dark black and light black? Black is black. I almost choked when you had Agatha over and you were telling her how your t shirt was a light black.”

“There is a difference!”

“There’s not!”

“You’re wearing a dark black sweater Baz!”

“Black is black Snow!” Baz said indignantly.

They both just laughed. 

“I’m glad my arguments are compelling enough for you to pay attention to me.”

“We are roommates, there’s no way we could have gone without acknowledging each other.”

“You ignored me through first year.”

“Well, I grew up,” Baz said and the waitress returned with their food. Well, Snow’s.

“Yeah, and now yo trust me so much that you told me your deep dark secret,” Snow smiled, showing all his teeth and closing his eyes. 

What a cute dork. 

“Well I’m glad you’ve not told anyone. If you do, I'd have to kill you.”

“Won’t I turn into a vampire too if you bit me?”

“Not necessarily, I’ll just kill you using magic, I’m half wizard too.”

“But death by being bitten sounds kinky and way better,” Snow said and winked.

“I’m not really interested in biting you Snow.”

“Wait till you see my marvellous shoulders. You won’t be able to control your vampire urges.”

Were they flirting?

“I’ve seen enough of that in the past few years, never been tempted,” Baz said, clearly lying. 

“Well, it would have been cool if I got turned into a vampire though.”

“Can’t do that sorry, ” Baz said. 

Snow tore a piece of the sandwich and put his hands in front of Baz’s face. 

“Excuse me?” Baz asked, confused.

“Open up,” Snow said.

Before Baz could even do anything Snow had gently shoved the sandwich in his mouth. 

Baz hid his face with his hand and chewed lightly. 

“”So, how is it? Please be kind to it, it’s my favorite.” Snow asked.

“It’s really good Snow, not kidding.”

“Yes! Lucy! He likes your sandwich.” 

A curly haired girl waved at them and shouted “thank you!” 

Baz waved back.

“I’m a regular.” 

“I can figure that,” Baz said, accepting the fry which Snow offered him. He then indicated with his hand that it was enough. He leaned back and watched the boy eat.

They were silent the entire time.

Baz took his phone out and pointed the camera at Snow and clicked a few photos. Snow widened his eyes and looked away. 

“Hey, no!”

“You look nice, and the lighting is good,” Baz said, looking at the photos. The yellow wall of the diner made the blue of Snow’s sweater stand out. 

He sent all of them to Snow.

“Well, send them to me.” 

Baz showed him his phone’s screen and they smiled. 

They walked out of the diner. Even though it was getting darker and colder, the roads were still bustling with people milling around. 

“Do you want to go skating?” Snow asked.

Baz really did not like skating, but what if Snow really loved it? 

“I mean, you must be tired, I am too. So if you don’t feel like it, we can skip it and just take a walk around or head back.”

“I really don’t feel like skating. A walk sounds good.”

Snow smiled, “correct answer.”

Baz couldn't help but break in a shy smile. They started walking and ended up on a deserted lane, it seemed to be the back part of the town.

He looked at the boy walking ahead of him and wondered if he could hold his hand again. They were walking really close, even though Snow did not know that. If Baz just quickened his pace, he his chest would touch Snow’s back and his face would be in his hair…

Snow stopped abruptly and Baz ran into him. His face did end up in his hair and his hands were now his shoulders in order to balance himself. 

Snow turned around and his eyes widened to see how close they were standing. 

Baz was an inch taller than Snow and even though it did not seem much, up close it seemed to make all the difference. His lips were almost touching Snow’s nose. 

They did not speak or move for a while. Baz was sure his heart was in his throat or maybe even outside, the way it was thumping. He was sure Snow knew everything. 

“Wow,” Snow whispered, “you actually are taller than me.”

Baz looked down and saw their feet. “See, I wasn’t lying.”

“Uh huh,” Snow said, still not moving.

Baz was going to fall forward, he had nothing to lose at all. 

Snow fell forward and put his head on Baz’s shoulder, his hands limply on his side. Baz was surprised but he did not move. “Did you have fun today?”

Baz nodded and then caught himself. “Yes,” he croaked.

“Me too. It had been so long since I had genuine fun.”

“Seems like years for me too.”

“You should smile more.”

“Don’t really have a reason.”

“You smiled today.”

You are the best reason. “Uh uh,” Baz said, and tentatively held Snow’s hands in his own. They were cold and soft. 

It must have been five minutes, ten minutes or maybe an hour. Snow then slowly moved away, their hands still not breaking contact. Baz was disappointed, but he was also not able to comprehend what was happening. 

“Do vampires always have such loud heartbeat?” Snow asked, his smile flirtatious.

Baz looked away. 

“Do you wanna walk more or go home?”

Home. 

“It’s up to you.”

“Okay then,” Snow said, moving closer, “let’s get back.”

And just like that, Baz was sucked into the portal with Snow and ended up outside of Watford. 

“This is it then,” Snow said.

“Yeah, thank you for today. I hope you did not feel it was a waste of time.”

“Quite the opposite.” Snow smiled.

“I’m glad.” Baz said.

“Let me walk you to your place, gentleman’s code and all,” Snow said.

“I doubt you are a gentleman, but you gotta start somewhere right?” Baz smiled, feeling at ease once again.

They walked silently to their dorm and broke into laughter. “After you,” Snow said, opening the door.

“So you have decided you are going to become a gentleman huh,” Baz said, walking in, switching the lights on and taking his boots off. 

Snow got in and took off his sweater and sat down on Baz’s bed. Baz self consciously took off his own sweater and tucked his hair behind his ear and stood awkwardly.

“It’s your bed,” Snow said, patting the space next to him.

“Sorry, sometimes forget that with all the violation of privacy.”

Snow laughed a short laugh, tired. 

Baz sat next to him, his fingers drumming his thighs. Snow looked ahead, saying nothing. 

“I should have gotten you something.” Baz said.

“Why?”

“I mean, we went out and stuff, so like a thank you gift or something I mean-” Baz knew he was messing it all up.

“Would you call this a date?” Snow asked, turning towards Baz.

“Huh?” Baz squeaked, unsure if he had heard him right.

“Would you call what we did today going out on a date?”

“Not if you don’t want me to?”

“Did you have fun with me on this date?”

“I had fun, yeah.”

“Okay, then if it was a date then you really should have gotten me something,” Snow said, pursing his lips in a way which could only be called adorable.

“Oh, I mean, okay then, tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you.” Baz said and Snow just smiled. 

“You have it with you right now, mind if take it?”

Baz looked around, racking his brain. What did he want?

“Sure?” He said unsure and Snow just moved forward and pressed his lips to Baz’s.

Baz leaned back, his hands still on his thighs. Snow pressed forward gently, his hands on either side of Baz. Baz opened his eyes and saw Snow’s freckled nose and closed his eyes. 

Snow pulled back and looked at him questioningly. Baz just moved and got on the bed and sat face to face with Snow. Snow leaned forward again but Baz met him midway, his hand on Snow’s thighs now. Snow put one of his hands on Baz’s neck and used the other one to cup Baz’s face. Snow ran his tongue across Baz’s lower lip and it tickled and Baz opened his mouth. Their tongues met and Baz probed lightly and bit Snow’s lower lip. They ended up laying down, Baz on top of Snow, his hands now holding the latter’s.

They broke apart, breathless. Baz looked at Snow’s face, inspecting everything and Snow looked at Baz, smiling. “Do you wanna stay like this?” He whispered and Baz met his eyes. He then got off hurriedly and mumbled sorry.

“Hey, no, get back,” Snow pulled at Baz’s hand and the pale boy ended up lying next to him. They held hands and looked at the ceiling. 

“I have wanted to do that for so long,” Snow said and Baz felt himself going warm all over. He bit his lip.

“Me too,” he said softly.

“I know,” Snow said, his voice smiling.

“You knew?”

“Knd of. Maybe I was just projecting my feelings onto you and assuming you liked me too.”

“I never got the idea that you liked me.”

“And you call me dense.” Snow said, laughing. 

Baz just smiled. He could not stop smiling. 

Snow turned to his side and stared at Baz. Baz became conscious and turned towards him too. Snow started tracing patterns on the boy’s cheek, and then his arm and then his hand went up in his hair. 

“Your hair is so soft.”

Baz just breathed.

“You smell really great too.”

Baz looked at his face. He pulled him towards him and kissed him lightly. 

“Could you do that biting thing again?”

“What if you get hurt?”

“Didn’t think that the first time you did it huh?” Snow said, smiling.

Baz smiled and kissed Snow, biting his lower lip when Snow broke apart abruptly. 

“Actually, you can get me something.” He said.

“What is it?” Baz asked.

“Can I see your fangs?”

Baz touched his own cheeks and looked at Snow, waiting for him to say “just kidding.”

“For real?” He asked.

Snow smiled earnestly. Baz sat up and so did Snow. He ran his tongue over his teeth and got ready to make Snow feel disgusted and get repulsed by him. 

“You asked for it, remember that,” he said and Snow looked confused.

Baz lifted his lips and bared his fangs, two sharp canines on the top. He then smiled really hard, which wasn't tough to be honest and pointed to the tiny yet sharp canines which were on the bottom. 

Snow came closer and lifted his finger asking him if he could touch them. Baz shrugged and hoped that he wouldn’t hurt Snow. The golden haired boy just touched the fangs one by one and his eyes widened with pleasure. He then kissed Baz on his left cheek and moved away.

“You just got ten times hotter!” He exclaimed.

“You don’t hate them?” Baz asked, secretly happy.

“Why’d I hate them? You look so so cool oh my god.”

Baz just nodded. And kept nodding. 

Until Snow pulled him down and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day!
> 
> if you have any prompts either Snowbaz or Drarry or Wolfstar or anything to be honest just email me at lanadelrxy22@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
